The Prince and I
by Kentsukan
Summary: The white prince damned with blood and sin...R&R! There is yaoi suggested in the story, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea!


Author's Note: Hey everyone! This fan fiction has been inspired by one of my friends' appreciation for the game "Amnesia: The Dark Descent". To clarify on some points, the first flashback you will see is from five minutes before the present time…Anyway, reviews are loved and I hope you enjoy! Rated T to be safe!

The Prince and I

_Draw the lines. Cut the flesh. Draw the lines. Cut the flesh._

Daniel woke up in a groggy black haze and rubbed his head. How long had he been out? Normally this didn't happen…Was the Shadow getting to him? His fingers groped blindly in the dimly lit room and stopped when he clutched a long handle. At this point did he bother to pick his head up and was immediately greeted with the stench of iron in his nostrils.

Beneath him was a body that was split open like a pig. _"Oh won't Alexander love this," _he mused, _"Sleeping on the job."_ He then grabbed the knife and pulled it out. Suddenly his vision was consumed by darkness, and only then did he begin to remember.

_Daniel was cutting into a body. The door behind him creaked open and there stood Alexander with a smile playing on his features. Daniel stuck the knife in the body's gut and dried his hands off on the brown apron he was wearing. Slowly and with great composure, Alexander walked over with the air that Prussian nobility seemed to so effortlessly carry. He examined the body and his smile turned into a grin. "My, my, you're getting careless Daniel." His deep voice echoed through the room and quickly turned into chuckling as the baron grabbed the knife handle. "You wouldn't want the Shadow to have you in its clutches, would you?"_

"_N-No sir!"_

"_Then do a proper job." With that Alexander sank the knife deeper into the mutilated corpse and sliced upwards. The knife came out with an unnatural squishing noise and was covered with fragments of entrails. Alexander handed the knife back to Daniel who was standing in a feared awe and stayed that way until Alexander left._

Oh. That's right. He still had a job to do. He lifted his hands up and rubbed his black rimmed eyes to eradicate the rest of the black haze in them. He smeared blood over his eyes carelessly and while looking around the room, he noticed that it looked…Fleshy.

_Oh no._

He grabbed the knife and began to slice, cut, gouge, anything. Tears streamed down his red painted face as the blood was stinging his eyes. "Go away, go away, go away!" he ripped flesh and stabbed organs with every slice during his desperate frenzy. He soon slumped on the table and supported his weight using his elbows. In this position, he looked to be at mercy to the now unrecognizable corpse. "P-Please...Make it go away…" he sobbed into his sleeves.

….

More time has passed. Less blood spilled. Yet he felt no sense of urgency. He felt…Calm.

He lifted his head from his arms without shaking. Both of his arms were richly clothed in red with gold trimmings. His skin was dark and…Wrinkly.

Oh that's right. He is Alexander.

He looked around the room and mumbled, "Where is Daniel…?" His eyes soon met the grisly table. Daniel was on it. So that's where he was.

Daniel had a peaceful expression on his face, as if in casual sweet slumber. He was dressed from head to toe in pure white clothing with silver trim. Had he known better, he would say that Daniel appeared to be a prince. He caressed one of his cheeks with a single hand; the cheek was cold, yet soft.

"Your flesh Daniel…" he grinned and moved his other hand into a hard object. He blinked and turned his head; it was a long knife. He looked between the knife and Daniel, all the more while his grin was growing larger. "Beautiful…" he muttered as he picked the knife up. In a trance Alexander got up on the table and began to move forward. He made sure to spread his legs out so as to not collide with Daniel's. He then rested himself on Daniel's hips and had his legs on his sides. At this angle Daniel looked even grander and his princely visage morphing into something that of a king. But…Something was missing.

He clutched the knife and scooted back down Daniel's body. He cradled the back of Daniel's head and lifted it up so it could meet with his own.

"Don't worry Daniel. You will no longer be disgraced by your simple silver and plain white…" He smiled, "Rubies…You shall gleam rubies." With that he plunged the knife into Daniel's stomach and sliced to the right. Rubies sprung from their prison of flesh. The white which adorned his chest was brightened with a brilliant bright red. Alexander shook his head and brushed aside some of the spun silver strands of hair that got in his vision. "See? You look even more glorious. But think of the possibilities of how you would be with more rubies…" his mouth twisted back into a grin, "Or even garnet."

And so he adorned Daniel with more precious red gems. The length of his arms needed a touch up of color, and so did the sides of his legs. When he came into contact with something solid like bone, he simply removed it; Daniel had no need for such hard imperfections anyway. He soon noticed that Daniel didn't wear a necklace across his grand neck, so he gladly (and very generously) gave him one, a long beautiful line of dark red now growing with every second. Alexander leaned back, still straddling Daniel, to examine his work.

"Perfect." He grinned. Almost all the white of Daniel's clothing was erased with red. "You have now become an Emperor!" With that he threw his head back and laughed, the size and shape of the room amplified and echoed his voice.

And yet…There was still something missing.

When he looked back at Daniel's body he nearly gagged. What happened to the Prince? This was no man, but a pile of ribbons! Flesh was protruding from all corners of Daniel's body and a rather large pile of bones next to it. His hands were as red as eyesight would allow it, and the knife looked more like a butcher's cleaver. Did he do this? Alexander's eyes blinked back tears as he once again cradled Daniel's head, only this time in an embrace. The old man began to heave all of his sadness into the fallen Prince's bloodied corpse and the echoes that were once laughter grew into echoing depression. He himself took the white pure prince and damned him with blood and sin. Nothing could tone for this…Not tears, not mourning, not even more blood. His face was now beginning to be colored with the same blood he had just spilt; his new mask of shame. He lifted his head and with anguish as his strength let out a final roar. His vision grew black and hazy, the surrounding darkness consuming his vision and whispers began to echo in his mind.

_Paint the lines…Cut the flesh…Paint the lines…Cut the flesh…_

"Daniel?" A deep voice cut through all the others. Daniel rose his head and looked at the graceful gentleman before him with a look that could only be described as prideful and amused. Daniel blinked his wet teary eyes as a few more tears streamed down his cheeks. "I see you've been working." Alexander chuckled.

"Y-Yes…Sir…"

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Alexander's face drew closer to his. He blushed a scarlet red when he felt lips on his nose and watched in shock as Alexander snickered and licked some blood off his lips. "You missed a spot Daniel."

He turned around and took hold of the doorknob. "I suppose the Shadow won't get even near you…For now." He shut the door with a thud and quiet laughter was heard as he left the area.

Daniel stood there in exasperated silence.

What a Prince.


End file.
